


Ноша в твоих руках

by vera_nic, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: С тех пор, как я вернулся из башни "Арасака", все изменилось. Или, скорее, я сам изменился. И это заставляет меня все чаще задумываться, почему Керри уговорил меня остаться с ним. Не то чтобы я не ценю его заботу, мне просто хочется лучше выражать свою благодарность.
Relationships: Male V/Kerry Eurodyne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ноша в твоих руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavy in Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390296) by [Nightyelfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy). 



Я должен был ожидать чего-то подобного. В глубине души я знал — рано или поздно все это закончится очень дерьмово, как и все, к чему я прикасаюсь.

Но, как и всегда, я избегаю очевидных вещей, как будто это избавит меня от жестокой реальности.

Керри никогда не относился к тому сорту людей, которым важен порядок, но я все равно думаю о том, что на этот раз бардак связан с моим отсутствием. В доме полный разгром, даже хуже, чем обычно. Хотя, надо сказать, с тех пор, как я вернулся из башни Арасака, все изменилось. Я сам изменился.

Представьте себе бессонные ночи, когда не можешь и глаз сомкнуть без снотворного; когда чувствуешь, что отключаешься — значит, нужно поесть, если кружится голова — это от обезвоживания… И ебаная кровь. Когда я не выкашливаю куски легких, кровь хлещет из носа. А в последний раз она лилась из уха. Мое тело разваливается на части, даже моя собственная кровь устала от меня и хочет сбежать, любым способом.

От всего этого я снова думаю, почему Керри уговорил меня остаться с ним. После Арасаки он предложил присмотреть за мной, сказал, что скучает, когда меня нет рядом.

Не поймите меня неправильно — нет ни одного дня, когда бы я не благодарил свою единственную счастливую звезду за то, что она позволила нам встретиться. Потому что как-то так получилось, что Керри принял меня и, несмотря ни на что, продолжает меня терпеть. Меня — уличную крысу из трущоб Найт-Сити. Может, я чего-то и не понимаю, но моя жизнь изменилась не только, когда Джонни Сильверхенд стал ее частью, но и после того, как он покинул ее. Думаю, теперь-то очевидно, какое влияние он оказывал на людей. И Керри тоже не избежал этого.

Я отчетливо помню момент, как заблестели его глаза, когда он понял, что существует жизнь за пределами окружающей его тени Джонни. И нет, это были не те навороченные глазные импланты, которые носят все местные знаменитости. Что-то действительно изменилось в Керри в тот день. Я знаю об этом, потому что был рядом. И, наверное, поэтому теперь я считаю себя тяжкой обузой для него. После всего, через что он прошел, он заслужил немного покоя, счастливой жизни, без этого дерьма и мрачных теней, которыми полон Найт-Сити. С другой стороны, может, мы все заслуживаем.

— Ну-ну, не жадничай.

Снаружи доносится какой-то шум. Машина остановилась прямо перед домом, и каковы шансы, что Керри сейчас вылезет из нее первым? Хотя, он не один. Мне даже не нужны мои оптические импланты, чтобы заметить — как минимум — еще двух людей в его шикарном лимузине.

— Но, Керри… Медвежонок, ты же обещал, что отвезешь нас в «Дикки Твистер», что бы это ни значило. Почему наши планы внезапно поменялись?

Эта девушка кажется мне знакомой, и дело не только в ее голосе. Черт, я точно ее знаю.

— Я… эм… кое-что забыл. Помнишь те колеса, о которых я говорил?

— Те, от которых переживаешь все – от Большого взрыва до сегодняшнего момента за десять секунд?

— Да, те самые. Пятидесятипроцентный шанс, что отлично проведешь время, ну, или умрешь от сердечного приступа. Охрененный трип, захватывающий, прямо как русская рулетка, только в таблетках. Я возьму их и сразу же вернусь.

— Обещаешь, медвежонок?

Она тянет Керри за футболку, когда говорит это. Какое-то время она стоит так близко, что сканировать его — бесполезное занятие. Серьезно, эта девчонка слишком липнет к нему, если вы спросите мое мнение.

— Конечно, дорогая, — говорит Керри и подмигивает ей.

Повернувшись, он идет к дому, и по какой-то причине выражение его лица невозможно расшифровать. Это странно — Керри не привыкать общаться с богатыми и знаменитыми.

— Куда, блядь, я их положил?..

Я слышу, как он бормочет, заходя в дом. Черт, какой же он беспечный. Он не только оставил двери широко распахнутыми, но — я почти уверен в этом — даже не заметил бы меня здесь, в углу огромной гостиной.

— Не могу ничего найти в этом проклятом доме. Клянусь, я когда-нибудь спалю его…

— Привет, — наконец говорю я, и Керри резко поворачивается ко мне, как будто совершенно ошеломленный.

Когда повисшее в воздухе напряжение оседает между нами, как завеса тумана и разочарования, он выдыхает:

— Ви…

— Ну и что это за выражение? Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, подумал бы, что ты не рад меня видеть.

— Это не так…

Смущенный, Керри отводит взгляд и больше ничего не говорит. Это непохоже на него, быть таким нерешительным, несмотря на всю ситуацию.

Меня вдруг охватывает неудержимое желание подразнить его.

— Язык проглотил, медвежонок?

Керри с досадой стонет, его взгляд застывает на ящике комода.

— Значит, ты все слышал.

— Трудно было не услышать. Ты не особо старался говорить тише. Почти… как будто ты хотел, чтобы тебя услышали, — небрежно замечаю я и вижу, как уголки его губ приподнимаются в ухмылке. — Не знал, что ты теперь тусишь с Лиззи Уиззи.

— Ну, ее новый альбом продается как горячий карнитас, а пресса, как нетраннер, идет по ее следу. Это полезно для меня, за неимением ничего лучшего.

Его тон все еще вызывает сомнения и в целом неопределенный. Обычно его вспыльчивый характер выдает настроение, но это, очевидно, не тот случай. Прямо сейчас Керри не выглядит слишком счастливым, да и злым тоже. По крайней мере, пока.

— И ты решил таким образом дать им тему для разговоров? Став ее близким спутником?

— Знаешь, после того, как ее бросил любовник, ты не можешь винить девушку за то, что она ищет утешения. — Он поворачивается ко мне, жадно изучая выражение моего лица, как будто ищет что-то конкретное. — В любом случае, ты не очень-то удивлен новостью, Ви.

— Даже если и так, это всего лишь работа, как и любая другая. И значит, я не могу говорить об этом.

— Ага. И почему я до сих пор удивляюсь, — бормочет он, в основном самому себе.

Подойдя к бару, он наливает себе выпить, должно быть, что-то особенное, судя по причудливым бутылкам на подносе. Одним глотком осушив стакан, он чуть наклоняется вперед. Я сижу на диване в нескольких футах от него. Не знаю, что происходит у него в голове, но я буквально чувствую это.

Керри вот-вот рассердится.

— Значит, ты собираешься в «Дикки Твистер»…

— Скорее всего, — коротко отвечает он.

Я неопределенно хмыкаю.

— Тогда тебе нужно идти.

— Неужели ты даже не попытаешься меня остановить? — спрашивает Керри, и я замечаю, как его пальцы напряженно сжимают край комода.

— Но если ты хочешь пойти, почему я должен тебя останавливать?

— Хватит уже нести чушь, Ви!

И вот оно.

— Ты, блядь, охуительно невероятный! Пропадаешь целыми днями неизвестно где, занимаешься неизвестно чем. Ни сообщений, не звонков. Что я должен, по-твоему, делать? Вечно ждать тебя? Притвориться, что все в порядке, и что однажды ты просто появишься? В один прекрасный момент? Когда ты вдруг вспомнишь обо мне? Как будто тут ебаный мотель «Никому ни слова»?

Я медленно выдыхаю, приходя в себя от его вспышки. Не то чтобы я не понимаю его разочарования. В конце концов, я сам напросился. И судя по всему, сказанное давно уже гложет Керри.

— Керри, насчет этого…

В ту же секунду он поворачивается ко мне с бешеным огнем в глазах, и его палец нацелен на меня как пистолет. Довольно страшно видеть разъяренного человека с направленным на тебя пистолетом, потому что именно Керри делает эту ситуацию невероятно ностальгической.

— Даже не смей бросаться бессмысленными оправданиями! — почти кричит он, и я, сдаваясь, поднимаю руки. — Если ты вздумаешь на мне провернуть этот трюк с твоим слишком хорошо подвешенным языком… Просто знай, это не сработает.

Он размахивает руками, как сломанный дроид.

— Никаких трюков, — говорю я и наклоняюсь вперед, как будто хочу быть немного ближе к нему.

— Ха, неужели?

Он сверлит меня взглядом, но все же отступает, прежде чем сказать что-то еще. Я пытаюсь поймать выражение его лица, но он как нарочно отворачивается от меня.

— А, я понял, — наконец снова осмеливаюсь заговорить я и делаю попытку дотянуться до него, но он шлепает меня по руке. — Тебе просто было одиноко.

— Одиноко? Керри Евродину одиноко? Ясно. Тебя так давно не было дома, что несешь какой-то бред.

Вдохнув, я качаю головой и думаю, что, наверное, уже готов уступить его злости.

— Тебе так хочется поругаться?

— Ты так думаешь?

Керри резко отворачивается и плещет себе еще выпивки, которая исчезает так же быстро, как и наливается.

— Весь этот цирк с Лиззи Уиззи… Я знаю, что ты видел меня в окне, Керри, — говорю я, уставившись ему в спину. — Может быть, ты немного под кайфом и немного пьян, но вряд ли что-то ускользнет от твоих глаз. Думаю, ты хотел заставить меня ревновать, это был твой план с самого начала. К тому же, ты ведешь девочек в «Дикки Твистер»? Серьезно? Брось, это же гей-бар. Хотя, ты так очаровал Лиззи, что она согласилась бы лететь на ебаную Луну, если бы ты повез ее туда.

— Кем ты, блядь, себя возомнил? — Керри поворачивается и швыряет стакан на пол с такой силой, что он разлетается на сотни осколков у наших ног. — Ты так уверен, что все про всех знаешь, да, Ви? Как все работает, и что думают люди. Знаешь, как легко можешь манипулировать ими, заставляя их верить всему, что ты скажешь. Как будто твои слова — единственная правда, которая им нужна. Мне показалось, ты говорил, что Джонни Сильверхенда больше нет, но, возможно, ты все еще цепляешься за ту его часть, которая тебе больше всего нравится!

Лицо Керри краснеет от злости. Может быть, это колеса. Мой сканер регистрирует какое-то вещество, бегущее по его венам. Стоит поговорить с Лиззи, посоветовать ей держаться от этого дерьма подальше. Такие вещи могут ускорить импланты до полной отключки. Черт, эта богемная тусовка — они будут продолжать закидываться всяким говном, пока не получат по-настоящему адское удовольствие.

Забыв о раздражении, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на Керри, понять, что его так злит, но со мной явно что-то творится. Несмотря на мои попытки уловить суть, найти правильный ракурс, с которого я смогу уладить спор, мое зрение плывет, все становится размытым. Голова такая тяжелая, как будто весь особняк рухнул на меня. Черт, кажется, меня сейчас вырубит.

— Ви?.. Что с тобой? Ви!

Растерянное выражение лица Керри — последнее, что я успеваю разглядеть, прежде чем рухнуть на пол. Если бы я не спохватился, упал бы лицом прямо в рассыпанные там осколки. Блядь, я не знал, что настолько слаб. Что я забыл на этот раз? Поесть? Выпить воды? Но, разумеется, нет. Это другая вещь, о которой я еще не говорил.

— Нормально все со мной. Просто… на секунду потерял равновесие.

— Серьезно, — бормочет Керри. — Встать можешь? — Он хватает меня, чтобы помочь подняться, и замирает. — О, черт, Ви, твоя рука.

Я смотрю на свою руку и вижу торчащие в ладони стеклянные осколки. Кажется, я не только потерял контроль над равновесием, но и способность чувствовать боль. Может быть, это временно, я буду знать точно после того, как сделаю полный диагностический тест.

— Давай, садись сюда. — Керри ведет меня к дивану, в его голосе звучит тревога. — Пойду принесу что-нибудь остановить кровь.

— Керри, брось, ничего страшного.

— Посиди здесь, — говорит он и исчезает в коридоре.

Выдохнув, я удобнее устраиваюсь на диване и сжимаю запястье, пытаясь замедлить кровотечение. Раны неглубокие, но выглядит все не очень, особенно, когда кровь маленькой лужицей собирается в ладони. Странно, что именно в такие моменты я вспоминаю прежние дни, когда жизнь была такой простой, что казалось банальной. Вот тогда я думал, что знал, как все устроено. Когда боль следовала за любой раной. Когда смерть не ждала меня за каждой ебаной дверью.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Керри, наверное, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, и садится на диван рядом со мной. Удивленный его спокойным голосом, я поднимаю на него взгляд и замечаю, как смягчилось выражение его лица.

— Все в порядке, я сам, — говорю я, когда Керри подносит пропитанное спиртом полотенце к ране.

— Ты можешь просто… не быть таким упрямым, — хмурится он и кладет теплые пальцы на мою руку. — Давай, я помогу тебе.

— Ладно, — киваю я и смотрю, как он старается сосредоточиться, чтобы вытащить осколки. Может быть, за эти несколько минут у него поменялось настроение, но, думаю, он все-таки чувствует себя виноватым. Хотя, мое дерьмовое состояние — не его рук дело.

— Скажи, если будет больно.

Я не собирался насмехаться над его беспокойством обо мне, но просто не могу удержаться и смеюсь.

— Что тут смешного?

— Извини, я не могу сказать, если будет больно, Кер.

Он вопросительно поднимает брови.

— В смысле?

— Я не… чувствую боли.

— Как… вообще? — удивляется он, и я качаю головой. — Вот дерьмо. И что это значит?

— Хрен его знает. Наверное, какой-то побочный эффект, — предполагаю я, последние слова получаются как-то сбивчиво.

— А… твой рипердок знает об этом?

Я снова глубоко вздыхаю и расслабляюсь. Благополучие моей руки полностью зависит от ловких пальцев Керри.

— Не видел Виктора с тех пор, как… с «Арасаки».

— А ты не думаешь, что пора бы уже?

Надолго задержав дыхание, я молчу. Не знаю, почему это так сложно. Посещение любого рипера не обещало мне ничего, кроме мыслей о злом роке и вечном мраке. Каждый чертов раз. В каком-то смысле, я не уверен, что смогу это выдержать снова. Слишком много плохих новостей.

— Ви, — зовет Керри, и его голос словно выводит меня из оцепенения. — Ты можешь для разнообразия подумать вслух?

Слова заставляют меня нахмуриться.

— Это очень странное предложение даже для тебя.

— По крайней мере, когда мы вместе. Так я мог бы узнать, что творится в твоей голове.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем просишь, Кер. Мой разум — не самое лучшее место. Ни для меня, ни для кого-то еще.

— Поэтому ты все время убегаешь по своим мутным фиксерским делам? — спрашивает Керри с бесстрастным выражением лица, хотя я почти задыхаюсь от неожиданного вопроса. — Нечего тут удивляться, меня так часто наебывали, что было бы глупо с моей стороны не иметь никакого представления о том, что такое жадность и трусость.

Вытащив большой осколок стекла и убрав его в сторону, Керри бросает на меня взгляд. Он, вероятно, ожидал, что я вздрогну или зашиплю сквозь зубы, но я не соврал про боль.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты задумал… но ходят любопытные слухи. Какой-то крутой пацан собирается поднять «Посмертие», вернуть ему былую славу. Это ведь не ты, правда?

Переварив его слова, я наконец открываю рот, чтобы заговорить.

— Ты удивишься, скольких людей нужно подмазать, чтобы приблизиться к этому.

— Я просто не понимаю. — Керри облизывает губы, внимательно осматривая мою ладонь. — Почему, Ви?

— Это… мой долг. Перед Бестией. Она отдала жизнь ради нашего успеха. И ради «Посмертия». Это была ее мечта. Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать — позаботиться о клубе, убедиться в том, что он не превратиться в склад «Арасаки». Или в морг… снова.

— Я могу это понять, но почему ты… как будто стремишься убежать? — спрашивает Керри, и я готов поклясться, его голос дрожит. — От чего ты бежишь?

— Я… Дело не в этом, Кер, — говорю я, и его слова о жадности и трусости крутятся у меня в голове на повторе.

— Ты говоришь, но сам не веришь себе, — спокойно продолжает Керри, аккуратно очищая рану на моей ладони. — Так что не жди этого от меня.

Должно быть, я ошибался. Может, я сейчас и не чувствую физической боли, но я уязвим как никогда. Я был уверен, что держу все под контролем, но Керри всегда умел заводить меня множеством самых разных способов, и скрыть от него что-то невозможно.

— Ты бежишь от меня?

С трудом переведя дыхание, я смотрю на него.

— Нет, — качаю головой. — Конечно, не от тебя.

— Знаешь, у меня, может, давно не было длительных отношений, но я слишком хорошо знаю, как это всегда бывает. Сначала вы все меньше и меньше общаетесь. Перестаете говорить друг с другом. Возникает такая… дистанция. Случайные исчезновения, которые становятся чем-то обыденным. А потом, в один прекрасный день… — Керри хмурит брови, словно стараясь скрыть разочарование. — …Я никогда тебя больше не увижу.

— Керри… — выдыхаю я его имя и, совершенно забыв о ране, невольно хватаю его за руку. — Все не так. Черт… Даже не смей так думать.

Несмотря на все мои усилия скрыть волнение, Керри, кажется, чувствует это. Его глаза заинтересованно вспыхивают.

— И что я должен думать? Твое поведение не оставляет мне выбора. В тех редких случаях, когда мы действительно разговариваем, ты утверждаешь противоположное, — недовольно, сквозь зубы, ворчит он. В его голосе по-прежнему много самых разных эмоций, пусть наркотики к этому моменту и выветрились.

— Это потому что я не знаю — что сказать! — неожиданно для себя кричу я, и Керри дергается, шокированный моей вспышкой.

— Вот как… Ви, у которого так замечательно подвешен язык, не знает, что сказать? — удивленно спрашивает он.

— Да перестань ты уже. У меня обычный язык, — с досадой отвечаю я.

— Но ты же не будешь спорить, что умеешь обращаться со словами, если дело касается бизнеса?

— Вот именно — если дело касается бизнеса, Кер. Но ты… Ты и я… Это не бизнес.

Я вдруг замечаю, как сильно схватил его за руку, перепачкав его своей кровью.

— Вот черт, прости.

— Не нужно извиняться.

Он вытирает руку другим концом полотенца, которым перевязана моя рана. Его прикосновения так осторожны — он снова аккуратно заматывает мою ладонь. Не то чтобы я не ценю его заботу, мне просто хочется лучше выражать свою благодарность.

— Наверное… — тихо начинаю я, и Керри несколько секунд смотрит на меня, а потом снова опускает взгляд. — …Мне просто никогда не приходилось объяснять свои поступки кому-то другому.

— Ты сказал, у тебя был партнер.

— Да, был. Ну, знаешь… В огонь и в воду, с оружием наперевес. Тот, кто всегда прикроет тебе спину.

Керри быстро кивает:

— Но?..

— Но потом его не стало. Может, это и произошло очень быстро, но я все равно чувствую горе. Я дал себе слово, что больше никого не потащу за собой. Это случилось прямо… перед Джонни, и теперь, когда его тоже не стало… Я думаю — что, если это я виноват? Что, если такое случается со всеми людьми, с которыми я схожусь слишком близко?

Между нами повисает молчание. Мы смотрим друг на друга долгим, долгим взглядом. Может быть, Керри сканирует меня, не могу сказать. Просто наслаждаюсь моментом.

Потом Керри поднимается и снова идет к стойке с выпивкой, щедро наливает в два стакана и возвращается ко мне.

— Я бы сказал, у тебя поехала крыша, но это, скорее, будет соль на рану, а не прохладная повязка, так что я этого не скажу, — мягко замечает он и протягивает мне стакан. — На, выпей.

— Спасибо, — киваю я и забираю стакан.

О, все-таки это один из тех дорогих напитков, которые в красивых бутылках стоят в доме Керри повсюду. Когда ему одиноко, эти бутылки составляют ему компанию, что бы он там не говорил.

Я делаю два больших глотка и пытаюсь собраться силами.

— Слушай, насчет последнего времени… Прости, что я так… отдалился.

— Не говори о том, чего на самом деле не чувствуешь, — недовольно бросает Керри.

— Мне правда жаль, Кер. — Я крепко обхватываю стакан ладонями, повязка сжимает мою левую руку. — Я не собирался втягивать тебя во все это. И уж точно не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться.

— Угу. Сначала мне было одиноко, теперь я уже волнуюсь. Что еще ты придумаешь?

В глубине души я посмеиваюсь над его привычкой все отрицать. Керри тоже не верит в то, что говорит, но это в порядке вещей. Мне нравится, когда он делает вид, что владеет своими эмоциями, даже если их выдает его тон.

— Честно говоря… я столько раз хотел тебе позвонить. Знаешь, часто я сижу и просто смотрю на твое имя в списке контактов, вместо того, чтобы слушать всю эту чушь от акционеров. Но хоть убей — я не могу придумать, что сказать после слова «привет». — Признавшись, я зажмуриваюсь. — Наверное, я выгляжу, как жалкий дебил, раз говорю тебе об этом.

— Ви, не смей больше молчать. Я хочу… Нет, мне нужно слышать об этом.

Керри наклоняется ближе, но я пока не могу смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я так достал этих акционеров, что они сдались и согласились передать мне «Посмертие» и все активы. Это заняло много времени, уйму одолжений и кучу эдди, и это было совсем не просто… Но как только все было подписано, я вернулся домой… к тебе. — Я смотрю Керри в лицо. Его выражение — смесь боли и прощения. — Вернулся за несколько минут до тебя. Как будто мы на одной волне или что-то в этом роде.

— Ага, а вот и Ви и его…

— Не говори это.

— …Хорошо подвешенный язык, — с ухмылкой заканчивает он.

— Керри… — устало вздыхаю я, а он беззаботно смеется.

— Тогда празднуем примирение, — довольно говорит он и, опустошив свой стакан, вскакивает на ноги. — Виски сам себя не выпьет.

— О, значит, ты больше не собираешься никуда ехать с Лиззи Уиззи?

Керри пожимает плечами:

— Зависит от тебя.

— И как же?

Я наблюдаю за тем, как он возвращается с целой бутылкой виски в руке.

— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Ви. И пока ты ничего не сказал… Я знаю — то, что происходит между нами, довольно ново для… ладно, скажем, во многом — для нас обоих. После всей этой истории с Джонни… я был уверен… Не знаю… — Он вздыхает. — Может, тебе будет легче… доверять мне.

Мне нужно что-то ответить — что угодно, но в голове путаница. Я не хочу лгать Керри, хотя, правду отыскать не очень-то просто. В моем сознании до сих пор много неясных и расплывчатых моментов, и иногда невозможно вспомнить — чем они когда-то были заполнены, и было ли это «что-то» действительно моим.

— Я…

— Что — ты?

— Если ты все еще хочешь быть со мной, Кер… Я постараюсь.

Он так внимательно и настороженно смотрит на меня, будто бы проверяет или сканирует. Или то и другое сразу.

— Продолжай.

— Ты был прав — я никогда раньше не делал этого…

Теперь Керри делает вид, что смущенно кашляет.

— Девственник. Бля, я так и знал.

— Эй, я вообще-то пытаюсь быть серьезным.

— Ну, извини, просто не удержался, — смеется Керри, но тут же замолкает, когда я сжимаю его руку.

— Для меня отношения… серьезные отношения всегда были далеким понятием. Ну, знаешь, когда есть время, есть деньги. Между работой, заказами и фиксерами. Никогда не думал, что меня это коснется. Так что… представь мое удивление, когда я увидел тебя и… — Я замолкаю, и Керри тут же толкает меня в бок, требуя, чтобы я продолжал. — …Мое сердце просто — бум! — взрывается внутри.

— Ты сделал сканирование? Может, это Джонни решил поприкалываться. Сбил настройку твоих имплантов…

— Ничего такого. Я помню день, когда мы встретились… Как будто это было вчера. — Я погружаюсь в одно из тех ярких воспоминаний, которые еще остались в моей голове. — Мы залезли в твой дом — идея Джонни, конечно, не моя. А потом я… отступил на задний план. Он взял одну из твоих гитар и начал играть. «Never Fade Away», кажется, да? И тут появился ты. Охренеть, как ты быстро узнал его — как будто он тогда был не в моем теле, а в собственном. Потом тебе, наверное, потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что вместе с Джонни в этом теле другой человек… но как только ты начал видеть меня… таким, какой я есть… Черт, я был так счастлив.

— Ви, ты никогда не говорил об этом, — хмурится Керри, должно быть, вспоминая, как звонил мне, чтобы я помог ему с «Us Cracks».

— Я знаю, я должен был сказать, потому что мне важно, чтобы ты понял. На самом деле я не умею говорить обо всех этих вещах… — Я глажу костяшки его пальцев. — Но ты должен знать, хоть и я многое оставил в прошлом, если дело касается тебя… От тебя я не смогу отказаться.

Керри долго, не мигая, смотрит на меня. Я понятия не имею, о чем он думает, но когда он становится таким тихим, это меня пугает. Как будто он что-то взвешивает. Мои слова или поступки, что-то неуловимое во мне, с чем я давно потерял связь.

— Что случилось в тот день в башне «Арасака»?

Его вопрос пронзает меня, как скрипт какого-нибудь нетраннера в одном из множества моих прежних заданий. Я думал, что не чувствую боли, но я ошибался. Пусть мои рецепторы повреждены, но что-то внутри остро реагирует на боль. Настолько, что моя грудь сжимается, и мне трудно дышать.

— Понятно, — говорит Керри. — Наверное, все-таки говорить с тобой бесполезно.

Высвободившись из моих объятий, он поднимается с дивана.

На мгновение все вокруг становится будто в замедленном брейне. Я провожаю Керри взглядом — он собирается уйти, оставить меня. Почему-то на этот раз все по-другому. Бутылка виски стоит у моих ног, он не будет ее пить, он просто уйдет. Я не знаю, почему и как, но внутри меня все говорит… нет — кричит — останови его. Потому что если он сейчас уйдет, ты действительно его потеряешь.

— Джонни… пожертвовал собой, чтобы я выжил. — Мои слова буквально тонут в шуме ударов сердца. Единственное подтверждение тому, что я сказал их вслух — то, что Керри вдруг останавливается. Он поворачивается ко мне, и я пересохшим ртом продолжаю говорить. — Его жертва вернула меня к жизни, но… — Блядь, почему так трудно сказать это? Если бы только утихла эта боль в груди, может, тогда… — Альт не смогла полностью исправить ущерб, нанесенный моему телу конструктом.

Керри смотрит на меня мучительно долго, как будто не желая верить тому, что услышал. По его глазам я вижу, как ему трудно примириться с моими словами. Если бы я не знал его лучше, подумал бы — он хочет, чтобы я солгал ему. Но он догадывается, что я никогда так не поступлю с ним. Никогда в чем-то настолько важном.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он и делает шаг ближе.

— Мне осталось совсем немного, — говорю я, и мой голос так дрожит, как будто мы в какой-то хуевой мыльной опере. — Я умираю, Кер.

Керри открывает рот, собираясь, наверное, спорить или — что более вероятно — заорать на меня, но не делает ни того, ни другого. Сжав кулаки, он стоит и молча смотрит, словно приятный трип вдруг обернулся кошмаром.

— Специальный номер Джонни Сильверхенда, да? — наконец говорит он. — Показать тебе что-то необыкновенное, захватывающее и уникальное, чтобы потом забрать это. Точно так же было с «Самураем». Блядь. Я не могу поверить, что это происходит снова.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что это не его вина… — начинаю я, но Керри перебивает меня грубым, болезненным смешком.

— Но это не так.

— В какой-то степени. Хотя, в любом случае ситуация сейчас… немного пиздецовая.

— Немного… — Керри трет пальцами лоб. — И что ты собираешься делать дальше?

— Дальше? — спрашиваю я, как будто только что задумался об этом.

— Ну… сдаваться не в твоих правилах. К тому же, как только ты получишь «Посмертие», станешь в городе большой шишкой. — Он закатывает глаза, должно быть, его действительно доконала моя бесчувственность. — Брось, Ви. У тебя должны быть тузы в рукаве, по крайней мере, какая-то спасительная идея.

Как бы я не ценил воодушевление в его голосе, реальность вокруг все еще видится мне мрачной.

— Может просто не хватить времени.

— Слушай, я не тот человек, который верит во вторые шансы, во все это дерьмо, но сколько бы времени у тебя не было, это должно чего-то стоить.

Я смотрю на Керри. Нет «смотрю» — не совсем то слово. Больше подходит «впитываю» его в себя. Его красивые черты лица, изгиб губ, боже — его глаза. Если со мной не смогли справиться все направленные в меня пули, то в конце концов меня прикончат его глаза. Забавно, но меня это абсолютно устраивает.

Потому что это Керри. И он…

— Можно попытаться, конечно. — И он очень много значит для меня. — Ты прав, «Посмертие» даст мне кое-какие рычаги, контакты с нужными людьми.

Как бы то ни было, я буду продолжать бороться.

— Может, у меня пока нет всей нужной информации, но я знаю, как наладить связи. Когда «Посмертие» окажется в моих руках, все должно заработать как надо.

Если не ради себя, я сделаю это ради него.

— Надеюсь, у меня хватит времени, и из этого что-нибудь получится. Должно получиться, — тихо добавляю я, чувствуя, будто с моих плеч падает огромная ноша.

Керри подходит ко мне, дразняще улыбаясь своей невероятной усмешкой. Он так безупречно красив, что я мог бы умереть прямо сейчас, и это стоило бы того, но я буду держаться. Я просто хочу еще немного насладиться видом.

— Вот это Ви, который мне нравится, — говорит он и ласкает пальцами мою щеку. Я закрываю глаза и вдыхаю его запах, утыкаюсь носом в его ладонь, словно он мой спасательный круг. Мне так легко потеряться в его прикосновениях, неудивительно, что искусно обработанные грязные брейндансы Джуди меня почти не интересуют.

— Неужели? — с чувством спрашиваю я.

— Да, — говорит Керри и садится мне на колени, оседлав мои бедра. Меня завораживает то, как исчезает расстояние между нами, словно его никогда и не было.

— А что еще тебе нравится во мне?

Я обнимаю его за талию и крепко прижимаю к себе. Как быстро у него получается сводить меня с ума. Заставлять желать все больше. Единственное, чего я сейчас хочу — чтобы он был рядом.

— Что я слышу? Ты пытаешься подлизаться, флиртуя со мной, Винсент?

Он снова усмехается и обнимает меня за шею.

— Может быть. — Я серьезно киваю и глажу его по спине. — У меня получается?

— Не-а, — тянет он и, наклонившись еще ближе, шепчет: — Совсем не получается.

Клянусь, я буквально чувствую вкус его губ.

— А… как же Лиззи и ее тусовка? — напоминаю я.

— На хуй их всех, в самом деле, — стонет Керри и, смерив меня взглядом, который говорит, что его терпение на исходе, набрасывается на мои губы.

Он начинает целовать меня — сначала медленно, будто с жадным любопытством изучая давно не хоженую тропу. Чем дольше он делает это, тем неистовее становятся его поцелуи, и мне отчаянно хочется вторить каждому его движению. Его губы по-настоящему опьяняют меня, куда лучше этого дорогого виски. Проходит совсем немного времени, и вот уже желание вспыхивает в нем в полную силу. Язык Керри пробирается в мой рот, хищно пробуя каждый миллиметр, так, словно он хочет поглотить меня целиком. Еще никогда перспектива задохнуться не казалась мне такой заманчивой.

— Разве кто-нибудь может сравниться с тобой, — продолжает он, так внезапно прервав поцелуй, что у меня кружится голова, и я мучительно хочу продолжения.

— Прости меня, Кер, за то, что рассказывал тебе ничего, — тяжело дыша говорю я и прижимаюсь лбом к его лбу. — Если хочешь меня ненавидеть, ладно. Только делай это, потому что я нарочно облажался, а не потому что я полный идиот.

— Да, и как же мне отличать одно от другого?

Керри улыбается, и клянусь — мое сердце на самом деле пропускает удар. Кажется, он замечает это, потому что чуть заметно дергается у меня на коленях. Сканировать меня в такой момент? Это странно. Неужели Керри Евродин действительно беспокоится за меня?

— Бля, — я нервно усмехаюсь, пытаясь снять напряжение. — Тут ты меня поймал.

— Ты такой мудак. — Керри отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать меня в лоб. — Но, наверное, я смогу жить с этим, — заключает он и проводил пальцами по моему подбородку. — Просто… Ви, что бы ты ни делал, помни, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, ладно?

— Хорошо, даю слово.

Я снова, как безумный, смотрю на его губы, так мне хочется снова наслаждаться ими.

— Вот это я и хотел услышать, — говорит он. И, должно быть, он читает мои мысли, потому что сразу же наклоняется и яростно целует меня.

Он сильно прижимается к моей груди, и через секунду я сгораю в его пламени, полностью потерявшись в этом моменте, с одной только мыслью — чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Чтобы я всегда обнимал его вот так, чувствуя вкус его жадного языка, а он цеплялся за мою одежду и сводил меня с ума. Я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы, поощряя его и надеясь, что он чувствует — наши желания полностью совпадают.

Он груб и неосторожен в своих поцелуях, торопится так, будто хочет наверстать упущенное время; он откровенен в своих движениях, в том, как он трется об меня, в желании захватить и присвоить себе. И знаете, что? Я абсолютно не против.

— Бля, я так соскучился, — стонет он, а я не могу удержаться, целую и вылизываю его шею. — Тебе просто повезло, что я на тебя запал, а то, знаешь — нашел бы сразу, с кем перепихнуться. Ау! Не кусай меня!

— Буду, — говорю я и прижимаюсь губами к тому месту, в которое только что вонзил зубы. — Пока я здесь, никто к тебе не притронется.

— О, это твое собственническое чувство так заводит, — тянет он, и я крепко стискиваю его задницу. Не знаю, почему он снова говорит такие вещи, как будто заставить меня ревновать было недостаточно. Как будто он делает это нарочно, чтобы подразнить меня и посмотреть, как далеко я могу зайти в попытке доказать свою привязанность. Похоже, он не догадывается, насколько это опасно, даже если я сам поддерживаю эту игру. — Черт, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

Его член дергается в штанах и упирается мне в живот.

— Так чем ты занимался, пока меня не было? — говорю я и отодвигаю Керри от себя, чтобы ухватиться за пряжку его ремня. Его настойчивость заразительна.

— А, так теперь тебе интересно, — усмехается он, но его смех тут же прерывается стоном, как только я расстегиваю ему штаны.

— Я постоянно думаю о тебе, — шепчу я ему на ухо и провожу языком по краю. Ощущение жаркого и дрожащего тела Керри на моих коленях невероятно возбуждает. У меня встало бы, даже если бы он просто прижимался ко мне, не говоря уже о диких поцелуях и сладких стонах.

— Я тебе не верю, — фыркает он, а я залезаю ему в трусы и сжимаю член. Ого, а я-то думал, это у меня стояк. Его член влажный и уже начал пульсировать.

— Не говори так, Кер. — Я глажу пальцем головку члена, заставляя Керри громко застонать. — Ты же знаешь, что нравишься мне. Так сильно, что меня бы не было здесь, если бы не ты, — признаюсь я, глядя на то, как он цепляется за мою шею, когда я начинаю двигать рукой вверх и вниз.

— Это… нечестно… Ви… — едва слышно говорит он и выгибает спину, откидывает голову назад, полностью погруженный в собственное удовольствие.

Следуя его сбивчивым стонам, я двигаю рукой все смелее. Мне хочется увидеть его лицо в этот момент, поэтому я кладу ладонь ему на затылок и притягиваю к себе. Его дрожащие веки прикрыты, щеки пылают, а губы свело от экстаза. Господи, пожалуйста, чем бы все не кончилось, я должен запомнить это зрелище, потому что это — самое близкое к воплощению мечты, которая у меня когда-либо была.

— Заставил меня… так привязаться к тебе… чтобы потом просто… исчезнуть...

Его слова теряются в хриплом стоне и сдавленных всхлипах. Он кончает мне в руку и на футболку. Его хватка на моей шее ослабевает, но я снова притягиваю его, чтобы обнять еще раз. Нежно целуя его щеку и шею, я даю ему время прийти в себя. Он буквально тает в моих руках, расслабляется — наверное, ему тоже пришлось испытать сегодня слишком много противоречивых эмоций.

— Я с тобой сейчас, — тихо говорю я, почти касаясь его губ своими. Мое сердце бьется так быстро, я очень хочу узнать, что будет дальше. Должно быть, это как-то связано с тем, что говорил Керри, с его самоуверенностью и даже грубостью, с тем, как это задело меня. Я хочу его так сильно, что не остановлюсь ни перед чем, пока не получу. И, к счастью, его улыбка говорит о том, что он еще тоже не закончил со мной. — Разве этого не достаточно?

— Посмотрим. — Керри сокращает расстояние между нашими губами. Поцелуй получается долгим и чувственным — то, что мне нужно прямо сейчас. — Как далеко ты хочешь зайти сегодня? — спрашивает он и проводит пальцем по моей нижней губе.

— Так далеко, как захочешь ты.

Не в силах сдержаться, я снова целую его. Черт, кажется, я подсел на это.

— Будь осторожен в своих желаниях, иначе это будет очень длинная ночь, — усмехается Керри.

— Как-нибудь справлюсь, — говорю я. — Пока ты со мной, я справлюсь с чем угодно.

И наши губы снова встречаются.

Когда Керри стонет подо мной, это, наверное, самое захватывающее, что я когда-нибудь испытывал. Жар его тела, очертания его стройной спины, блеск глаз, когда он поворачивает ко мне голову и умоляет не останавливаться. Когда он говорит «сильнее». Это так заводит, что я чувствую, как мое сердце делает «бум», буквально взрываясь в груди. И это не потому что сбоят импланты.

Он такой горячий, такой откровенный в своем удовольствии. С каждым толчком моих бедер он все ближе к финалу, и заставить его потерять себя полностью стало для меня настолько важным, что, вспоминая то время, когда его не было рядом, я думаю, каким я был примитивным и глупым во многих вещах.  
Именно в эти полные страсти мгновения я смотрю на него и восхищаюсь им целиком и полностью, и мое сердце переполнено. Я даже начинаю бояться, что просто вижу сон. И как будто почувствовав мои сомнения, Керри поворачивается и обнимает меня, притягивая ближе.

— Ты снова где-то витаешь, Ви, — говорит он. Его неровное дыхание мягко касается моего уха, по спине пробегает дрожь.

Его голос возвращает меня к реальности, и я пробираюсь сквозь туман в голове и обнимаю его тоже. Дышу его запахом, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, а потом смотрю в его удивительные глаза.

Как только я понимаю, что все еще здесь, вполне живой и здоровый, не плод воображения Керри, не далекое воспоминание, не угасающий сон, мое сердце успокаивается. Хотя мне очень страшно, что я могу так легко заблудиться в себе, я вздыхаю свободно, зная, что Керри вернет меня в реальность всякий раз, когда мои чувства подводят меня. Хотя бы еще на один день.


End file.
